


I'll Kill You If You Come Any Closer {just like how you killed him}

by YourAverage3amFicWriter



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dead Wilbur Soot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Other, Swearing, canon character death, just Tommy's reaction to Phil killing Wilbur, no beta we die like henry the cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverage3amFicWriter/pseuds/YourAverage3amFicWriter
Summary: All he could focus on was his father and now dead brother.The bloodied diamond sword that lay abandoned a couple feet away.The blood that dripped rhythmically onto the stone floor from its blade.Wilbur's blood.He looked at the man who had murdered his big brother.Tommy saw red.
Relationships: Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 224





	I'll Kill You If You Come Any Closer {just like how you killed him}

Tommy looked up at Techno, his grip on his sword tightening as he stood protectively in front of Tubbo. Fury burned inside Tommy's mind as his blue eyes met his older brother's crimson one's. How could Technoblade betray them like this? They had only just won back L'Manburg, Tubbo had been made president, everything had been going perfectly fine. Only when things finally seemed to go right for them in the longest time, Techno had suddenly decided to turn against them for no other reason except his hatred for governments. Tommy tried to swallow back his bitterness, although his mind still stormed over how the tables had managed to turn so quickly, just causing his anger and frustration with his older brother to grow. It was due to Techno turning against them that Dream's army had been given the opportunity to strike against them once more, now with Techno on their side and causing chaos to break out behind them. The sounds of withers filled the air as two of them glided through the air with ease, attacking both citizens of L'Manburg and the Dream SMP regardless.

"What the fuck, Techno?!" Tommy shouted at the piglin hybrid, his fingernails practically dug into the handle of his sword due to how tightly he was holding it. "You were supposed to be on our side! What the literal hell!?"

Technoblade only sneered at this statement, practically looming over Tommy due to his height, "The plan was to destroy the government, not just replace it!" He shouted back gesturing to Tubbo, who visibly shrunk closer to Tommy under Techno's burning gaze. Tommy opened his mouth to respond, releasing one of his hand's grip on the sword to reach back and firmly, but comfortingly, hold his best friend's hand, but was abruptly cut off when the ground suddenly burst open around them with an ear splitting crack and boom.

The blonde boy stumbled backwards with a cry of distress, immediately covering his ears from the sudden loud sound. Tommy struggled to make his way back to Tubbo, trembling violently from the shock of whatever had just happened along with the ground's shaking beneath him from the explosions that continued to go off. He grabbed onto his best friend's arm tightly as though he were his lifeline as he waited for the ground to stop shaking. Once the final few explosions let out their last roars, soft ringing began to echo in Tommy's ears, causing him to slowly peek open his eyes as distant voices and cries slowly began to break through the ringing. Tommy inhaled sharply at the sight he took in, almost wishing he had chosen to keep his eyes closed.

It was worse than the first time Dream had blown up L'Manburg back during the revolution. Now there was a huge gash in the earth where Tommy considered to be the center of L'Manburg used to be as though someone had simply taken a sword and mercilessly cut L'Manburg across it's center.

Did Techno do this too?

Were the withers not enough?

Techno looked just as shocked by the explosion though.

Dream maybe?

He said that there wasn't actually a traitor in Pogtopia. So it must've been Dream.

Tommy thoughts were practically racing at the speed of light and didn't even seem like there was a possibility of them being stopped until he caught sight of what looked to be the other half of the button room that hadn't been destroyed. There stood none other than Wilbur and Philza.

Wilbur had blown up L'Manburg in the end.

He said he wouldn't.

He said he wouldn't if they won.

Why had he still blown it up?

What was Philza doing here?

He never came around

Did he come here to fight?

Could their father save Wilbur?

The boy's head felt like a bee hive at this point, all he was able to hear was the loud and overwhelming thoughts that plagued his mind partnered with the ever-going ringing in Tommy's ears from the explosion. Before he knew it, he had missed Tubbo's warning until it was too late and Techno abruptly barreled into Tommy, causing him to snap out of his thoughts and let go of Tubbo.

Tommy yelped in fear as he fell backwards, landing sharply on his back causing him to let out a cry of pain. His eyes shot up, wide with fear, only to see Techno with his trident raised above his head to strike him. Techno's younger brother fight-or-flight almost immediately kicked in and not a moment too late as he managed to react quickly by suddenly raising his sword, successfully blocking the blow from his older brother. He faintly heard Tubbo's cries over the fighting, but he wasn't able to linger on it for long as he had to block another blow from Techno.

His mind felt weirdly foggy despite the adrenaline rushing through him. He couldn't help but feel anxiety growing in his chest whenever he thought of Wilbur. He knew he couldn't focus on this now, with Techno repeatedly attempting to strike him with his trident, so he tried to reassure himself with thoughts of Philza's presence and that he would keep Wilbur safe. That where Tommy had failed to bring Wilbur back when they lived in Pogtopia, Philza would succeed.

Tommy tried to feel hopeful as he blocked blow after blow from Techno.

No matter how many times Tommy told himself though, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

It was at that moment Tommy realized something was off, the battlefield had suddenly grown silent. No one seemed to move.

No one was fighting.

It was too quiet,

Tommy slowly brought his sword down from the defensive position in front of his face and looked up to see that Techno's attention was no longer on him, but at something else as he stared at it with a horrified expression. The teenager looked around the battlefield, realizing everyone had similar expressions and were on the same spot. He weakly pulled himself to his feet before following everyone else's gaze.

What they hell were they all staring at?

No.

The blonde immediately stiffened when he saw Philza practically holding Wilbur up, a now dark crimson-stained diamond sword plunged through his chest as the young man slowly collapsed. Philza slowly pulled the sword out of Wilbur, holding him close as he slowly fell to his knees. Dark gray wings gingerly wrapped around both himself and Wilbur.

Tommy was the first to move, his making the first sound as Tommy let go of it, causing it to clatter to the ground as he immediately ran towards his father and brother, barely noticing Techno and Tubbo following after him. He desperately climbed the rubble, the sharp pieces of stone digging into his palms as he pulled himself up, pebbles scattering down whenever his shoe would kick them off. Tommy finally stumbled into what remained of the button room, the writing that had been on the wall now barely readable and the sheer smell of gunpowder and blood made Tommy feel sick, especially when his eyes landed on Philza and Wilbur.

The teenager inhaled sharply, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes as he went as stiff as a board. He looked down at his father, who had his face buried in Wilbur's shoulders as quiet sobs caused his shoulders to shake. Wilbur laid completely limp in his father's arms, his eyes stared blankly ahead and a small smile rested on his face.

He looked so at peace

He was dead.

Tommy clasped his hands over his mouth as a couple tears managed to slide down his dirt-covered cheeks. He could faintly hear Techno and Tubbo enter the room, if you could still even consider it that anymore, but he didn't care.

All he could focus on was his father and now dead brother.

The bloodied diamond sword that lay abandoned a couple feet away.

The blood that dripped rhythmically onto the stone floor from its blade.

Wilbur's blood.

He looked at the man who had murdered his big brother.

Tommy saw red.

Without warning, Tommy suddenly grabbed Phil's robe, forcefully pulling him away from Wilbur before shoving his father back. Phil fell backwards roughly, his back hitting one of the stone walls, causing Techno to let out a cry. Phil looked up at Tommy in shock, his face stained with tears as he looked up at his youngest. Tommy ignored him, abruptly turning away from his father and falling to his knees in front of Wilbur, who now laid on the ground on his side,

Tommy hesitantly reached towards his brother before grabbing one of his shoulders, shaking him gently, "C'mon big man-" He choked out, his voice hardly above a hoarse whisper, "You can wake up now- You had your big dramatic moment, alright? You can come back now."

Wilbur's body remained slack, no response or reaction to Tommy's words escaping him. Tommy's vision grew blurry as tears filled his eyes. He shook Wilbur once more, much more rough than the first, "Goddammit! Just wake up, okay? Please!" Tommy's voice began to rise as Wilbur continued to lay there, his body only growing colder. "Wilbur! Wilbur please! Please just fucking wake up! PLEASE WILBUR! I'M SORRY! PLEASE JUST COME BACK! WILBUR!"

Sobs racked Tommy's body as he screamed and pleaded for his older brother to wake up. To tell him that it was all just a joke, even though Tommy already knew that it wasn't.

A large, firm hand suddenly landed on Tommy's shoulder in an attempt of comfort, immediately causing Tommy to stiffen and his cries to die in his mouth. It only took him a moment to register the slightly pink hued, scarred hand before his voice suddenly returned, letting out a loud, animalistic scream and jerked away as though he hand been burned. Tommy pulled Wilbur's body into his arms, holding his cold older brother close as his feet kicked furiously at the ground in an attempt to get away from Technoblade.

"Get away! Stand back you sick fuck!" Tommy shouted, his voice already growing hoarse and painful, to use. He sharply kicked Techno in the ankle as he continued to pull backwards, unable to go anymore due to the rough, stone corner of the room that was now digging into his back as he still attempted to pull both himself and Wilbur further away.

Techno had stumbled back a couple of steps, whether it was due to the shock from Tommy's abrupt out burst, the kick, albeit a weak kick, to his ankle, or just because he was choosing to do what Tommy said wad unclear. The two older men, Tommy's brother and father, stood close to each other as they looked down at Tommy scrunched into the corner. Something along the lines of guilt, or pity, or pain kept flashing through both their eyes, but Tommy didn't care. It didn't matter. They were probably faking it anyway.

The blonde teenager's fingernails dug into the back of Wilbur's coat in an attempt to keep his older brother as close to him as possible. "Take another step closer! I fucking dare you! I'll do it! I'll kill you if you come any closer!" Tommy inhaled deeply, his whole body shaking violently as he slowly lowered his gaze back down to Wilbur, tears falling on the brunette's face, the next thing he said was quiet, so quiet, only just louder than the air around them.

"...just like how you killed him..."

Philza gasped sharply, slapping his hands over his mouth as a sob managed to force it's way out of his throat, new tears spilling down his face. He slowly reached one hand towards Tommy, only for Techno to gently push it back down, shaking his head sadly at his father.

The ruined remains of the room remained silent, only broken up by Tommy's pained wails and sobs into the shoulder of his big brother. Tubbo had made his way over to Tommy, his best friend and adopted brother being the only one he allowed near. Tubbo had been rubbing small circles into the taller boy's back in an attempt to calm him, but is emotions quickly got the better of him as well as much more quiet and fragile sobs began to rack Tubbo's body as he hunched over Wilbur and held on tightly to Tommy.

Exhaustion dragged Tommy's body down as he began to slump over more and more, still holding Wilbur close. He managed to open his heavy, swollen, and tired eyes open one last time before falling into unconsciousness, only to see that Philza and Techno had already gone,

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
